Prefect Meeting
by jessseri
Summary: For CP Coulter's Dalton-verse.  The three prefects have a meeting with humorous consequences. Jogan, Chustin
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is short, but it's a missing scene to the Once and Future Prefects that I wrote a while ago and thought I'd post here for people who don't read my tumblr.**

**I don't own Glee, or CP Coulter's Dalton.**

The three prefects were sitting around the small table Justin had brought into his room from the lounge. They had met to talk about a recent Stuart Windsor prank war that had bubbled into Hanover territory, but for the past few minutes they had ended up awkwardly sipping their drinks in silence. Maybe it was the inside joke that Charlie had just nudged Justin about, or maybe it was the knowing grin Logan had plastered on his face, but the whole situation had grown very uncomfortable.

"Do you remember that time, sophomore year," Logan broke the silence. "You two were brought into the office for…I don't even know. Some prank Charlie pulled on you and you got into some huge fist fight... Julian and I were already in there–"

"Arguing like politicians, if I recall," Charlie rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Yea. And then he said something back to me that was just…funny," Logan smiled at the memory, "I don't even remember what it was."

"It was some pun around calling you a prick." Justin interrupted.

The two remaining boys turned to Justin with raised eyebrows. Logan grinned and let out a silent laugh at what Julian had said years earlier.

"Of course," Logan added, still chuckling.

"And you just started laughing." Justin continued to show off his surprisingly accurate memory of the incident. "Punched him in the shoulder and the two of you just laughed until you forgot why you were even fighting."

"Yea," Logan smiled, wondering why Justin remembered the moment. "And then you turned to Charlie and asked him how he learned to fight like that."

Charlie and Justin laughed lightly.

"Yea, cuz I would've beat the shit out of you if someone hadn't stopped us," Charlie smirked, and Justin playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Exactly," Logan grinned, gesturing toward Charlie's shoulder. "This is what I mean. You two are just like Julian and me, aren't you?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow in confusion, but before he could ask, Logan elaborated. Justin grabbed his glass of water, swirling it lightly before raising it to drink.

"The kind of friends who like to piss each other off," he paused noticeably, but not long enough for either to interrupt. "But behind closed doors, you fuck like rabbits."

Justin spat out his water and Charlie's face froze in a comically confused state.

"I-I-"

"What-"

"You and Julian are together?" Maybe Justin should've been more defensive, but for some reason, all he could do was laugh. Charlie was going to be so mad at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**And this was another short continuation of the original Prefect Meeting. It's relevant to the Once and Future Prefects, but not necessary to read.**

**Still don't own Glee or CP Coulter's Dalton.**

"No, I get it," Logan explains, hands gesturing that he didn't mean to start anything, but tone not quite matching. "We can't go public because Jules' career isn't ready for it, and, well, Charlie isn't exactly the nice girl your parents were hoping you'd find, is he?"

As the three prefects sat in Justin's room, fresh from Logan's recent hypothesis that Charlie and Justin were more than just friends, with Justin still laughing, Charlie sputtered unsuccessfully in attempt to somehow deny this. Emphasis on the unsuccessful. Their reactions had pretty much confirmed what Logan had guessed, and were surprising, if not hilarious.

Logan had always pegged Charlie as the more carefree of the two, and since Justin was most likely the reason the boys were keeping their relationship a secret, he would have expected the denial from him. And yet, here was Charlie _trying_ to deny and here was Justin still laughing about the rabbits bit. Well, Charlie always kind of hated Logan, and maybe Justin really did see him as a comrade.

"Are we that obvious?" Justin finally asked, only slightly out of breath from his fit of laughter.

Logan started to answer, but Charlie interrupted, "I can't believe you're not even gonna try to deny this. He wouldn't have pushed it, I bet."

"In his defense, I probably would have," Logan laughed with a shrug.

"You know it's funny that you chose to bring up that moment," Justin responded, still making absolutely no effort to deny Logan's accusation. "Because that was _the_ moment."

"_The _moment?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"He means, that night was the night we hooked up for the first time," Charlie sighed, giving in. "I can't believe we're just completely accepting of Logan knowing. I can't believe _I'm_ the one who has the problem with him knowing!"

"Keep your hair on, Chaz," Justin rolled his eyes. "We're not gonna start double dating. But don't you think it'd be nice to have someone to talk to if we get in a tiff or something?"

"In what situation am I confiding in Julian and Logan?"

"Yea, I'm still right here." Logan tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing. "I didn't mean anything by it, Charlie. I was just making an observation."

It took every bit of energy Logan had to keep himself from suggesting that maybe Charlie _was_ the princess that Justin's parents wanted him to bring back, but considering Julian's response to this particular prissy insult, and considering that Dalton would probably be a lot better off with three 'friendly' prefects, he refrained. Not trusting his ability to bite his tongue for much longer at the rate that Charlie was going, Logan excused himself.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Logan sat on his bed reading for an assignment, he was interrupted by Julian.<p>

"Logan, you have some explaining to do!" Julian fumed as he closed Logan's door.

"I'm not sure whether I should comment on why you're making an I Love Lucy reference or pretend I didn't notice," Logan smirked as he turned to the boy.

"Stop grinning; I'm serious," Julian stood over Logan, thinking in the back of his mind that it might intimidate him. "Why did I have a _heartfelt_ conversation with Justin Bancroft today when we were both the last two in the classroom?"

"Because you were feeling heartfelt? I don't know," Logan scoffed. Julian was looming over him as if he thought it looked menacing. It did not. At most it looked comical, but instead of laughing Logan asked skeptically, "Julian, how is this my fault?"

Julian replayed the conversation in his head as he decided which part to point out.

He would leave out the part where he told Justin that he would destroy his career for Logan, because Logan was worth it, but that he still wasn't sure Logan wouldn't leave him. The part where he told Justin that _that_ insecurity was the real reason he kept their relationship secret.

He would _not_ leave out the part where said secret relationship was somehow being discussed by Justin Bancroft. He would _not_ leave out the part where Justin asked him for advice. Or where he tried to give Julian some. Yes – that was the moment he would lead off with.

"He tried to give me advice, Logan. Give _us_ advice, actually. First he pretended he was asking me for advice, only to turn it around on me. Logan, why is Justin Bancroft trying to give us relationship advice when he shouldn't know that we're in a relationship?"

Logan pulled Julian by the arm onto his bed beside him. "Jules, was it a nice _heartfelt conversation_, as you called it?"

"Logan, you're avoiding my question. I've argued with you enough times to know your tricks." He rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend away as Logan attempted to put his arm around his waist. "How about you answer mine first?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes, Jules," Logan grinned, continuing his efforts to embrace Julian. "See isn't it nice to have someone to relate to?"

"Can you just tell me the story of how exactly he found out?"

Logan shrugged, "I suspected that he and Charlie were together and I extended an olive branch."

"An olive branch? Logan, I vaguely remember you being present when we decided that we were keeping this a secret," Julian grumbled, finally conceding and letting his determined boyfriend pull him in by the waist.

"It's two people, Jules. Just accept it. It's not that terrible," Logan added quietly, kissing the side of Julian's face.

"You don't even like Charlie, Logan! I cannot believe that we're just okay with this. I can't believe _I'm_ the one who has the problem with _Charlie_ and Justin knowing about our private shit."

"God, Jules, you sound just like Charlie. If you'd shut and let me kiss you, I could get to apologizing."


End file.
